A Little Quality Time
by jaded river hussie
Summary: What happens when Kyle and Tess decide to be 'just friends?


Title: A Little Quality Time  
Author: Astrid  
Disclaimer: If I owned Roswell, things would be a lot different.  
Archive: FFN, my site (once Chickpages lets me sign in!), Annie's Valenti Homestead; if you want it, all you have to do is ask.  
Dedication: To the all my fellow Rebounders at the Roswell FF boards!  
Category: K/T, very vaguely implied J/A  
Summary: What happens after Tess and Kyle decide to be 'just friends'?  
Rating: PG...  
Notes/Spoilers: Sean has his own apartment.  
Feedback: Please!!! I love it!  
  
  
  
"Tess, I think we need to talk about our relationship."  
  
"We don't have a relationship, Kyle. Remember, you human, me alien? That freaks you out so no relationship, just friendship."  
  
"We are friends, aren't we?"  
  
"Yeah. You're actually my best friend, Kyle."  
  
"And that's it. We're just friends. Glad that's out of the way."  
  
"Yep. Just friends. So..."  
  
"You wanna hang out? You know, spend a little quality time together? I heard somewhere that that's what friends do."  
  
"Funny. What do you wanna do?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking that maybe we could watch some tv."  
  
"You just want me to unscramble some porn for you!"  
  
"We don't _have_ to watch porn. I mean, if you want to watch something else--"  
  
"No, it's okay, we can watch porn. I know how much you like it. Want some popcorn?"  
  
***  
  
20 minutes later:  
  
Kyle and Tess are sitting on the sofa, eating popcorn, and watching some random porno flick.  
  
"Wow, I didn't know girls could bend like that."  
  
"Well, it all depends on how flexible you are. I mean, _I_ can do that!"  
  
"Tess, I know you're an alien and everything, but I doubt that you can do _that_!"  
  
"Fine, I'll prove it to you! C'mon, Valenti, you and me, on the floor, right now," Tess says, moving down to the floor.  
  
"Oh, you're on, Harding," Kyle says, joining her.  
  
In a matter of seconds their limbs are tangled together as Tess says, "See, I told you I could do it," sticking her tongue out.  
  
"Okay, you were right. But I bet you can't score a touchdow--"  
  
"Kyle James Valenti and Tess Harding, what the hell are you two doing?"  
  
Tess and Kyle look up to see the Sheriff standing over them.  
  
"Uh, hi, dad. I know what this must look like but it's not like that."  
  
"I was just proving to Kyle that I could...bend like this."  
  
"Would you two please get up? Not only is it hard to believe you but it's incredibly disturbing seeing you two in that position."  
  
Kyle and Tess slowly untangle themselves and get up.  
  
"Sorry, dad."  
  
"Really, Sheriff, it' not like anything would've happened. Kyle and I are just friends."  
  
"Teenage friends of the opposite sex don't need to watch porn together."  
  
"We were just trying to spend some quality time together."  
  
"Well, son, I suggest you two find some other way of spending quality time together. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Good. Now, you're both grounded for a week."  
  
***  
  
That night:  
  
"This is all your fault," Kyle says, plopping down on Tess' bed.  
  
"One, what are you doing in here? Two, what do you mean, this is all my fault?"  
  
"Well, since we're grounded, I figured that it's a sign that we need to spend more quality time together. And it's your fault because you _had_ to prove me wrong."  
  
"You doubted my ability."  
  
"You agreed to watch porn with me!"  
  
"You wanted to watch porn!"  
  
"You unscrambled it!"  
  
"You made popcorn!"  
  
"_You_ didn't get off of me!"  
  
"You--"  
  
THWACK!  
  
Tess starts laughing, holding the pillow she just used to hit Kyle with.  
  
"You think that was funny?"  
  
"Very."  
  
"That wasn't funny. But this is," Kyle says as he grabs the other pillow and hits Tess with it.  
  
After a bit of a struggle, Tess gets the upper hand and sits on top of Kyle and hits him repeatedly with the pillow. Kyle grabs her arms and pulls her down to him, stopping her from hitting him. They're both panting, trying to regain their breath from all their laughing. They start to notice how close their bodies are.  
  
"Just friends..." Kyle breathes.  
  
"Uh-huh," Tess whispers before kissing Kyle.  
  
Kyle wraps his arms around Tess as he kisses her back. They slowly pull apart.  
  
"Maybe more than just friends," Tess says breathlessly.  
  
"Maybe," Kyle says, rolling them over and kissing Tess.  
  
"Definitely more," Kyle whispers in Tess' ear.  
  
"Definitely."  
  
***  
  
Around 2 a.m.  
  
"Kyle? Tess? I'm home," the Sheriff says. "Guess they're asleep."  
  
He notices that Kyle isn't on the sofa and heads to Tess' room to see if she knows where he is. He knocks on the door and pauses before opening it. He's surprised at what he sees. Tess and Kyle are asleep on the bed, holding each other. They look happy and peaceful. Against his better judgement, the Sheriff turns the light off and leaves the room, leaving the door open a bit.  
  
He stands in the hallway and wonders out loud, "Maybe Amy and I should spend a little more quality time together."  
  
******  
  
Later that morning:  
  
Kyle and Tess start to wake up around the same time, to find themselves still in each other's arms.  
  
"Morning, Buddha-boy."  
  
"Morning, my favorite martian."  
  
"Good morning, son. Tess."  
  
"Dad!"  
  
"Sheriff!"  
  
"Nothing happened!"  
  
"I figured as much seeing that you're both fully clothed. I hope you two have enjoyed all this 'quality time' because Tess is moving in with the DeLucas tomorrow."  
  
"I have to live with Maria?"  
  
"But, dad, why?"  
  
"Correct me if I'm wrong, but you two are now involved. Therefore you don't need to live in the same house. Too much temptation. Too easy. And the last thing we need is a bunch of alien/human babies running around Roswell."  
  
"Am I still grounded once I move in with Amy and Maria?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'm going to the Crashdown for breakfast. I'd like for both of you to join me. I'll see you in about thirty minutes," the Sheriff says before walking out and leaving.  
  
"Well, so much for being able to spend a lot of quality time together," Kyle pouts, getting up.  
  
"Oh, I don't know about that," Tess says. "There's always the eraser room at school," she says, smiling. "And Amy and Maria both work in the evening..."  
  
Kyle grins, "So, as soon as we're no longer grounded, we're gonna be spending quite a lot of quality time together, huh?"  
  
"You bet your ass we are, Buddha-boy. You got me, now you're stuck with me."  
  
"I have no problem with that."  
  
"You'd better not. After all, it was your idea that we spend a little quality time together."  
  
  
THE END  
  



End file.
